Neo x the World
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story that is about my OC country Neo he will get paired up with different countries. 1 per chapter. The entries are based of my work on my deviantART account. The work will cover most, if not all genres.


**Table of Contents:**

 **Chapter 1: Caring For A Young Nation, originally written as a male!reader insert on DeviantART, by BlueRoseNekoShion, as a 9 part mini-series. (This has been modified to fit site guidelines and such.) I have permission from BRNS, as I am in fact am BRNS, the link to my dA account is in my profile.**

* * *

 **Russia x Neo ~Part 1**

A baby, just a little over a week old was swaddled up in blankets and had a huge blue crochet blanket atop him. That baby's name was Neo and he was crying, because he was hungry. Russia just happened to see the crying baby as he walked out of the house, as he had planned to go walk in the snow.  
"Oh, I wonder who left this poor baby out here?" Russia asked himself as he picked up the woven basket, he notices that there is a note attached to the basket so he decides to read it.  
 _Dear Mister or Mistress,  
Please take care of my son. His name is Neo Rubélite Nightshade and by the time you will have read this letter I will be dead._  
Russia wasn't very puzzled at why the letter had mention that the boy's mother would be dead by now, it was mother Russia after, where snow storms were wild. He carried the crying child inside, and as soon as the door had been shut the baby only increased Neo's crying. Raivis, the representative of Latvia looked at Russia then to the crying baby and back at Russia again.  
"Raivis, would you go get Neo some baby formula, he's hungry." Russia said.  
"Y-yes mister Russia!" Raivis scurried off to make Neo a bottle of warm milk, he prayed the Neo would have a safe and happy childhood.  
As Raivis handed Russia the bottle of milk he asked. "Russia, where did you find that baby?"  
"On the front porch with a note attached to the basket, now go call Ukraine and see if she can come by and help me take care of Neo…"  
 **~Little did Russia know, but Neo was a nation, and the last of the Britannia Empire, so Neo was younger than England.  
~Fin of Part 1 of **_**Caring for a Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 2**  
*One week time skip from Part 1*  
Once Ukraine arrived she nearly squealed so loudly from how cute Neo was.  
"He's—he's just so cute!~" Ukraine nearly squealed so loud that the whole house awoke.  
"Shh…" Russia said rocking Neo in his arms. "We don't want Neo to wake do we?"  
The tone was so kind and loving it confused Raivis, Eduard, and Toris, because normally the tone was quite the opposite. (Everyone knows that Russia is just an innocent child in the inside, right?) They were quite sleepy when they arrived downstairs to see who or what had squealed.  
It was Russia's big sister Ukraine, and the baby's hand was curled up in Russia's scarf, which Russia didn't seem to care. You don't touch Russia's scarf, but Russia seemed to ignore that fact that Neo was touching his scarf. The aquamarine orbs were watching Russia and giggling a little cute baby laugh.  
"He's so cute!" Ukraine repeated.  
Russia was quiet for a minute as Neo opened his mouth. "Da?" slipped from Neo's mouth, Russia blushed. Neo had said his first word.  
"Aww! That's is so-o cute!~" Ukraine squealed.  
And suddenly the door burst open at the front entrance and an aura much worse than Russia's 'Kol-kol-kol' aura, could be felt seeping through the whole house. It was Belarus and she was running at full might towards her older brother.  
When she entered the living room, Russia calmly said. "Privet Belarus, would you mind being quiet so you won't disturb the baby?"  
"Who is that?" Belarus asked pointing at Neo.  
"This is Neo, I found him on my doorstep a week ago." Russia replied.  
"Ohh…" her frown seemed to fade into a small smile. "Then his is yours?"  
"In a stray cat sort of sense…" Russia replied looking into Neo's eyebrows… they looked like England's or maybe Scotland's or Ireland's or Wales's eyebrows all mixed together. "Belarus… Neo's eyebrows sort of look like England's don't you think?"  
Belarus looked at Neo's eyebrows. "Da, they do."  
"M-mister Russia…" Raivis said. "They are holding a World meeting, tomorrow… are you sure you want to attend?"  
"Yes, I think Neo might be part of the Britannia Empire; so let's see if England can recognize the hand writing on the letter."  
"Y-yes sir." Raivis said before going to make breakfast.  
"Da?" Neo asked, causing Russia to giggle and smile, not a fake smile, a pure happy smile.  
 **~They have figured it out, but how will the other nations react to Russia taking care of baby Neo?  
~Fin of Part 2 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 3**  
Neo yawned a cute baby yawn and woke up, his hands clutched to Russia's scarf. They had already noticed that Neo was a fast grower, as he already looked like a one year old baby, even though Russia had him for eight days. Russia was taking the purple colored baby to the meeting which was at England's house (How coincidental?), and he was sitting in his seat with Neo who was taking a nap on his lap with his scarf clutched in his hands.  
England entered the room and stared at Russia, something was off about the tall Russian sitting before him—.  
Neo yawned, his aquamarine orbs fluttering open and stared into Russia's stunning violet ones. "Vanya?" Neo's sweet baby voice spoke.  
England's eyes flew open at the voice. "Russia, who is with you?" he asked.  
"Just the right topic I wanted to discuss with you." Russia carefully lifted Neo onto the table and pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to England.  
England read the letter and began to tear up. "M-mum… I-I just didn't expect her to give Island of Zeto to Russia…"  
 _'So that is Neo's nationality, huh…'_ Russia mused.  
"I-Ivan…" Neo spoke pulling on Russia's scarf a little which both England and Russia cringe slightly.  
England thought that Russia was going to get mad at Neo for pulling on his scarf… and Germany had to come in and ruin the (super cute) moment.  
Germany looked at the baby who was holding Russia's scarf and then to England. "Explanations!"  
"Shh Germany you don't want to scare Neo do you?" Russia asked calm and relaxed sort of manner shocking Germany and England. "Anyway this is Neo."  
"Who is part of the Britannia empire and representative of Island of Zeto, who happens to quite related to me, because he has Ireland's eyebrows and just happened to appear in Russia."  
"Ivan…" Neo voice spoke pulling on Russia's scarf, since Russia had put Neo on his lap, Neo's back is touching Russia's stomach.  
 ***Time skip + Explanations and Questions. America calling Russia a commie (bad)= Neo crying and slaps America across the face shocking the other nations, including Russia.***  
When they arrived back at Moscow Neo had fallen asleep on the plan, so Russia had watched the growing nation sleep. When they did arrive home, Russia put Neo inside of his coat, and since Neo was still sleeping he was still clasping Russia's scarf as they walked into the house. Toris had opened the door for Russia since his hands were full with Neo, who was tuckered from the fun day, no one had yelled at the meeting, besides America, who then had gotten slapped by Neo.  
"My little sunflower…" Russia whispered into Neo's ear before kissing Neo's head and sitting on the couch.  
Neo was clutching Ivan's scarf very tightly with his little baby fingers. _'My chest always beats so loud and fast when I'm around or holding Neo… I think I'm in love with him…'_  
 **~Russia has developed feelings for Neo who is only a baby now, but as Neo gets older it will be harder for him to hold back his feelings for Neo?  
~Fin of part 3 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo Part 4**  
Ivan awoke to Neo crying beside him, it was in the middle of the night and he was crying because his diaper needed to be changed.  
"What is it my little Sunflower?" Ivan asked, "Do you need your diaper changed?"  
"Da!" Neo replied.  
When Ivan put Neo on the changing table; Neo was unlike any ordinary baby, he was smarter than them, and that allowed Russia to change his diapers with ease, and Neo had fallen asleep in the process. He sighed, Neo was just so cute! He kissed the sleeping baby's head before curling back up into bed, giggling as well…  
 ***Morning***  
"Ivan! Ivan!" Neo said while shaking Ivan lightly.  
"Hmm…" Ivan grumbled and rolled over to see Neo smiling who was now the height of a four year old boy.  
"I make pancakes with some help from Edward." Neo said. (Yes, you pronounced Estonia's name wrong, I'm aware of that.)  
"Oh…" The tall Russian replied, getting out of bed and pushing his bangs out of his face and picked Neo off the floor and twirled the little purple boy around and placed him back on the floor again.  
"Come on!" Neo gently tugged on Russia's hand and he followed the tan boy down the stairs; he could already smell the delicious pancakes. Neo pulled Ivan's seat open and the tall Russian then sat and his little sunflower pushed the plate of pancakes towards him. "I hope you like them." Neo smiled as he spoke.  
The pancakes weren't burnt or undercooked (Iggy does NOT teach Neo to cook, nor does Neo have Iggy's bad cooking gene) and they tasted as if Neo had put a little more cinnamon in the pancake batter to make them a little more spicy.  
"Thank you, my little sunflower." Ivan patted Neo's purple hair and the boy went and sat back down at his seat and began to eat pancakes that had been, what looked like practice pancakes as they were slightly burnt.  
Russia watched as the Zetoian boy began to pour maple syrup over the pancakes.  
"Mmm…Ivan what do you think of them?" Neo asked.  
Eduard was in the corner watching them eat.  
"I think that you did a great job for it being your first time making pancakes." Ivan replied and Neo smiled widely, with a little bit of maple syrup on his chin.  
Russia wiped it off with a wet napkin. (Aww… how motherly of you Russia!)  
"Oh… thank you, Ivan." Neo said blushing slightly.  
 ***Time Skip- brought to you by Russia's scarf***  
Ivan had been teaching Neo his Zetoian along with Russian. The boy was a very quick learner and had already begun writing in both languages, which surprised the Baltics and his sister, but today Neo was getting visited by England to be taught English, so he could understand a few more countries. (Note: I would rather have Canada teach me English, he would be much calmer... **Kumajiro:** Who are you? **Canada:** I'm Canada!)  
"Oh, but that seems weird." Neo said looking at what England had written on the board. It was a simple sentence: _I ride my bike to the library._  
"You just have to understand that not all Countries like Russia write in _Cyrillic_." England replied, putting emphasis on the writing style.  
"So?" Neo pouted.  
"Why you're just like Al—America…"  
"At least I don't go around yelling that 'I'm the Hero' all the time!" Neo put air quotes around 'hero' to get his point across.  
"True." Ivan put in, getting up from his seat and ruffling Neo's silky purple hair.  
 **~Neo has begun his training in his native country's language along with Russian and English, Iggy-style of course. Just be thankful he isn't teaching Neo to cook, that would be a disaster!  
~Fin of Part 4 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 5  
*One month time skip from part 4***  
Neo had started attending World meetings regularly, taking notes in Zetonese which was able to be understood by Russia and England. The purple boy had met Ireland, Scotland, and Wales already and they found Neo cute for being a really young nation that was related to them,  
Neo took notes over what America could do better to solve the problems at hand. He also got to suggest them and even Germany was able to agree with the Zetoian, which no one found strange, they kind of wished that America was a little more like Neo.  
"Island of Zeto-san?" Japan asked at one of the meetings.  
"Yes Japan?" Neo responded while straightening his notes in the process, looking up into the older man's brown eyes.  
"Well… I was wondering how you figured out all those sorutions to the probrems?"  
"I just think of a more practical solution and then think of how Canada would have solved it."  
The said Canadian ears perked up at the mention of his country. "No one remembers me…" Canada whispered.  
"Who?" Japan asked.  
"Canada!" Neo pointed towards Canada.  
"There is no one there Isrand of Zeto." Japan replied.  
(So rude of you Japan! I see Canada why won't you?)  
Neo sighed and put his notes into his small blue satchel that he had bought while visiting Island of Zeto for his fifth birthday. Russia had taken him shopping before the first war against America, which the first few months had made scars appear on his chest.  
Russia had taken care of the wounds and helped protect Island of Zeto from any more damage that the other country could cause upon Neo. The little purple haired boy had been very grumpy during the war and he wasn't let out of the house for safety.  
"Neo…" Russia said; he was worried, Neo wasn't eating, even his mint.  
"Go away Ivan—" Neo was cut off by puking, on an empty stomach. "Never mind I'll take the food."  
Ivan opened Neo's door which was painted blue, bringing in the tray containing Neo's breakfast.  
"I'm so sorry for you." Ivan said kissing Neo's silky hair.  
"Thank you." Neo said.  
"You have a fever, Neo." Ivan replied.  
Neo coughed. "I don't want you getting sick too."  
"Night Neo." Ivan said before shutting Neo's door and headed off to do paperwork and to look at Neo's paper work as well.  
Russia smiled, he just hoped that Neo would be healthy enough to go to the next meeting.  
 ***Morning***  
Ivan woke up and went to Neo's room. The purple nation was still asleep and shivering slightly. Ivan decided it would be a good idea to make Neo a blue colored scarf so that he wouldn't be to cold.  
"Neo?" he asked and looked at the sleeping boy.  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you like to go to the sunflower greenhouse today? It would be good for you to stretch your muscles."  
"Da!" Neo replied and tried to stand after he got out of bed, but almost fell on his face if it wasn't for Ivan, who caught him before it could happen.  
"Oh dear! My little sunflower might need to be carried to the greenhouse today."  
"*cough* but! *cough*"  
"It would be safer you and for England, he's worried sick about you." Ivan replied.  
"Fine." Neo mumbled and grabbed a warm blue shirt and put it over his blue pajamas. He also put a pair of jeans on over his pajama bottom.  
Ivan carried him to breakfast, they had eggs; Neo's eggs were over hard, and he also had some bacon and sausage on his plate as well. When they finished eating, Ivan helped Neo get into his blue jacket and put on his purple hat on his head. They opened the door and Neo's hand was already clinging to Russia's scarf as they walked out to the sunflower greenhouse that held Ivan's prized Russian Mammoth Sunflowers.  
When he opened the door Neo gasped at the sight. "They… they're so beautiful!" Neo exclaimed, his head turning to get a good look at all of the sunflowers.  
"I'm glad you like them, my little sunflower." Ivan kissed Neo's head lightly.  
 **~Neo's age is jumping up quickly so I can reach the upper teens for my V-day special edition.  
~Fin(land) of Part 5 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 6  
*Two year Time Skip…***  
"So Neo since your seventh birthday is coming up soon, what do you want to do?" Ivan asked.  
"I… hmm, let me think for a moment…" Neo replied. He began to knit another row of his blue scarf he was making, it was outlined with purple on the ends that had been finished already.  
"Anyway," Ivan continued. "England wants to visit you on your birthday, so I kind of need to know soon, okay, my little sunflower?"  
" _Please_ just make sure he _doesn't_ bring food!" Neo replied.  
He was cringing about the thought of having to eat England's cooking, he had done so two years ago and h had ended up being sick for over month, he'd lost track of time. But, then again he had gotten to see Ivan's Sunflower Greenhouse for the first that day so it wasn't all that bad after all. Maybe he had a tolerance to England's food? No, probably not…  
"I guess we could go visit Volcano Avalanche then." Neo responded starting another row of his scarf.  
"That would be a pretty sight to see, da?" Ivan replied smiling, Neo was so cute when he knitted!  
 ***Time Skip to visiting the historical monument***  
"Ah, it's gorgeous…" Neo gasped at the beautiful breath taking sight.  
He thanked the tall Russian by giving him a kiss on the lips once they had sat down at a bench that sort of evened out their height. Ivan blushed, maybe this was Neo's way of saying 'I like you back'? He wondered. Neo was also blushing, he was thankful that his point seemed to get across to the Russian that he liked a lot.  
"How about we go get some Ice cream?" Ivan asked once his blush had subsided.  
"Da! Maybe I could get Mint?" Neo excitedly said as they walked towards the nearest Ice cream Parlor (Shop).  
Neo did end up getting mint with Oreo on top of the Ice cream. Ivan had gotten Vanilla mixed with Chocolate Ice cream (I don't know what he really would have gotten; I'm sorry Ru-chan for not knowing.)  
They sat down at a at a bench near a park that was close to the Ice cream parlor, Neo's Ice cream was already half eaten by the time Ivan had been able to sit down and enjoy his own Ice cream.  
 ***Time Skip to England appearing***  
As Arthur was walking, he spotted Russia and Neo talking on a bench near a park; they seemed to be enjoying each others' company very much. He decided to walk up next to Neo and Russia.  
"Ah! Why, hello Arthur!" Neo said, smiling as he looked at the British man with Strange _unique_ eyebrows.  
"Ah, hello Neo, Russia. How was your seventh birthday Neo?"  
"Great! I got to see Volcano Avalanche, have mint Ice cream and view this wonderful park in front of us." Neo replied excitedly.  
"Well that sounds like you had a great day." Arthur replied patting Neo's purple head, he then handed Neo a present the size of a small book.  
"Thank you Arthur." Neo said opening the present to find out it was a small journal. He hugged Arthur. "Thank you so much!"  
 **~Needless to say Scotland, Ireland, and Wales were all watching from the park when Neo hugged England and let a small "Aww!" slip from their lips.  
~Fin(land) of Part 6 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 7**  
When Neo turned 10, it seemed as if all hell broke loose. He was more moody, less compliant, rude and needed manner training from Germany. So Ivan sent Neo to train with Germany for three years. He felt like he was doing himself a favor, but Ivan missed the purple boy during those years.  
 ***Training with Germany***  
"Forward!... Halt!" Germany shouted.  
Neo, Italy, and Japan were training for the morning.  
It was World War II, Russia had already become the Soviet Union, Neo wasn't looked upon very well as a nation as his country was have quite the trouble due to the war.  
When Neo turned 13, he was sent back to Russia, he regretted being sent back, he should have gone to America or Canada. He would have been safe from the old Russia, the one from before he had appeared at Ivan's doorstep.  
He stayed in his room most of the time. It was safe in there. No drunk Russian, no broken vodka bottles, no blood to be seen. But, he made himself a cake. Just a small mint cake. The Baltics were worse than normal that day as if cooking was—  
"Neo?" the sickly sweet voice spoke.  
 _Oh no, he was caught…_  
"Da?" he asked.  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Russia's tone was _very_ icy.  
"Well today was… my birthday so, I… I decided to make myself a little cake…" he stuttered.  
Russia smiled grimly, his feelings had long since been buried for Island of Zeto. Now they were useless…  
"I'll be going then—" Neo muttered.  
He almost tripped on another Vodka bottle, if Russia hadn't pulled him back in time. When he got up the stairs, Russia was right behind him, he nearly burst out sobbing, trying not to drop the cake and stop sobbing so violently.  
"Are you—"  
"I'm fine!" Neo snapped. "You're the one who needs help."  
"I don't."  
"You smell of vodka, you're drunk, the Union will crumble before—"  
Russia slapped his across his tan face. "I sent you to Germany, one reason, one _little_ reason." Neo looked up at him. "To fix this—this strong willed child-ness. It seems I'll have to ignore those promises I made to England, but—Tonight you leave."  
Neo was shocked, he remembered that England and Russia had made a promise, and if Russia backed down on that promise he would get sent to live with England.  
"No…" Neo muttered. "Canada would have been better…" Neo got up and walked to his room.  
Russia was shocked. No force had been needed, now that was just sad, no argument, no bickering, **nothing**. Germany had truly broken the boy of disobeying, his pride was seemingly still strong still…  
"Ah…" Neo fell on another vodka bottle. "Scheiße!" Neo covered his mouth, he had spent too much time in Germany.  
"That is not the proper response I was looking for," Russia tilted Neo's chin up looking dead into his aquamarine orbs. "You are not to curse in _that_ tongue."  
I'm sorry Россия, it slipped from my lips master Россия" Neo responded.  
"Ah, ah, no need for that!" Russia kissed Neo on the lips roughly.  
Neo know that if he ever wanted the real Russia ever again, he wouldn't be the same from before.  
 **~Neo's stuck in a tough decision now. What to should he do about Russia?  
~Fin(land) of Part 7 of **_**Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 8**

Neo didn't want to leave Russia, for the sake of the said Russian trying to do something stupid, so he kissed Ivan when he got out of his room, before the sad flight to England. Russia was shocked by Neo's actions and really was too shocked to kiss back.

"Neo what was that?" Ivan asked after the kiss broke.

Neo frowned this wasn't the reaction he had hoped for, rather it was quite the opposite.

"I love you." Neo whispered in Ivan's eat before dragging the suitcase down the stairs.

"Neo!" Ivan yelled, the fear in his voice was evident. "I'm sorry!"

Neo continued dragging his luggage down the stairs, he heard Ivan's cry for forgiveness, but it would take a lot more to get him to stop and consider the apology as true and genuine.

"Sunflowers are my remedy." Neo said when he reached the bottom of the stairs pulling a familiar yellow petal out of his pocket.

"Neo, why are you so different from the others?" Ivan asked, brushing Neo's silky purple hair.

"I just am."

…

 ***Spring of the Thirteenth birthday***

The war was still raging outside, Ivan would appear for days when he was slightly wounded, to be taken care of before Neo made Ivan dinner.

"Ivan, when shall we plant the sunflowers?"

"Tomorrow, before I leave."

"But, you promised—"

"I know my sunflower, but that will have to wait until the war ends."

Russia then happened to trip on an old vodka bottle. He went flying down the stairs, he had pushed Neo down the stairs when he had tripped on accident. When the tumbling stopped the two countries were in a very _suggestive_ awkward position when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Neo could see the blushing Russian (/shot/ I'm sorry, I just had to!) "Ngh!" Neo cringed, Ivan's knee was slightly pressing on his privates and it was starting to hurt, very unpleasantly.

"I'm so sorry sunflower!" Ivan exclaimed, getting out of the heavily slightly awkward situation they were in now. He then helped the purple boy up and gave him a hug. Neo could smell Ivan's scent, which lingered of vodka, sunflowers, and a little bit of winter pines. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see the vodka bottle that was next to my foot."

"It's really *cough* okay." A little bit of blood dripped from Neo's nose. (*blushes* we all know why.)

Russia cat then appeared and sat in Neo's lap. (What? I wanted Neo to meet Russia cat.) The Russian cat began to purr as Neo rubbed its silky ears, which made Ivan smile to watch Neo with Ru-cat.

"Neo, maybe it would be a good idea to go visit the sunflower greenhouse, da?" Ivan spoke up.

"Da!"

So they went out the greenhouse to see what was left of the winter sunflowers, which in fact was quite a lot for the cold winters in Russia. When they arrived back at the house, Neo was slightly freezing and sat down near the blazing fireplace to knit and warm up.

"Ivan, when will you be back from the next exploit?" Neo asked.

"When the Germans give it up already, they know they are losing." Ivan replied hugging Neo before heading out to fight the Axis powers.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Neo whispered after Ivan left, but knowing that he had his metal pipe with him, he knew that there wouldn't be any trouble soon.

 **~Neo, what a day he has been though, ne?**

 **~Fin(land) of Part 8 of** _ **Caring For A Young Nation**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 **Russia x Neo- Part 9, The Final**

Neo squealed, it was his 15th birthday and Ivan had taken him to visit the Saint Petersburg Palace. After that they had gone yarn shopping for his next scarf. He was still highly jealous whenever Ivan would say "You will become one with Mother Russia, da?", he was very saddened that they were never directed towards him.

That was the only thing that made him really sad when Ivan was around, well besides America calling Ivan a "Commie bastard", that really made him want to punch America for what he would say to Ivan. Neo sighed, he just hoped Ivan would notice that.

"N-neo?" Raivis asked. "M-mister Russia would like you to come down for breakfast."

"Oh?" Neo replied.

"Y-yes he would."

"Okay…" Neo muttered, most likely Ivan wasn't going to notice the depressed atmosphere around him.

When Neo got downstairs he noticed that Ivan was only in a cooking apron and… wait was he just wearing his boxer?! Neo blushed, he couldn't smell vodka, so he wasn't drunk. The apron did have sunflowers on it.

Neo muttered. "Do you know how much you are teasing me?"

"Hmm? Oh! Neo you're down early!" Ivan seemed to have jumped out of his skin and blushed, knowing that Neo was in the kitchen with him.

"Ah, Ivan I was wondering. Why are you dressed like that?" Neo pointed to the apron, boxers and of course Ivan's scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Oh? I was making pancakes for you, like you did when you were four. I kind of was in a rush to get down here, so I must have forgotten to get dressed." Ivan replied.

"Really? I would have helped you!" Neo hugged Ivan from the back (apron ribbon facing Neo), blushing as he inhaled the scent of Vodka and sunflowers, it was really heavenly

"Neo…" Ivan's breath was hot and lustful (is that even a word?!).

He turned around and kissed Neo, their breakfast forgotten as they battled with their tongues. Neo was gripping Ivan's sandy blonde locks as he moaned in the kiss.

"Ngh…"

"M-mister Russia," Raivis spoke as the kiss broke. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but England has arrived so…"

(Sorry, no lemons for you…)

"Stall him with food, tea, Earl Grey tea." Russia replied, taking the back way to get upstairs without being seen by England, but before taking the stairs he spoke. "We will continue this later Neo."

Neo blushed before helping Raivis with the tea and visiting with his brother _of sorts_ _._ Neo just hoped Arthur wouldn't notice how much he smelled like Ivan now, instead of the normal purple rose (it smells like peppermint). When Ivan finally arrived is his normal coat and combed out his hair to make himself look presentable.

Neo hugged Arthur after handing the British man his tea and sat down on Ivan's couch. They began to discuss the Allies information, in which Neo fell asleep on Ivan's shoulder when he couldn't hold his head up anymore.

"Neo looks so peaceful when he sleeps, da?" Ivan asked, brushing the straight purple locks out of Neo's face.

"Yes, he does. I'm surprise that the talk bored him to sleep since normally his is very into Politics." Arthur replied, taking a sip of tea. "And, he knows how to make my tea just right, something Alfred could never do."

Neo started to sleep talk before he woke up. When Neo woke up, Arthur had already left and Ivan was nipping Neo's tan neck.

"Mmm…" Neo rolled onto Ivan's stomach.

"So you wanted to continue from where we left off in the kitchen?"

"Da."

"You will become one with Mother Russia?" Ivan asked.

"Da!"

Let's just say Neo didn't feel so jealous of the phase anymore…

 **~Fin(land) of** _ **Caring For A Young Nation Part 9 of 9**_

 _ **X-x-x-x-X**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. Please make a comment or suggest a country.**_


End file.
